extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Mauretania
General Information Hellenic|culture = Zenati (Maghrebi)|tech_group = Middle Eastern|capital = Fez (343)|rank = Kingdom|government = Monarchy - Autocracy|development = Start: 50}} is a Hellenic Zenati monarchy located in the North Morocco, Fez, Algiers, Barbary Coast and High Plains areas, Maghreb region, of the Africa continent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, in the year 2 the vassal of borders fellow Hellenic countries ( west and east), Fetishist countries ( southwest, south and southwest) and the waters of the Straits of Gibraltar and Alboran Sea (Western Mediterranean area, Mediterranean region) north. will be annexed by their overlord in the year 40, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Not to be confused with modern day Mauritania. See also: Rome, Moors, Sijilmasa, Gaetulia, Mzab, Garamantia, Mauritania Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Moroccan Kingdom * Requirement(s): ** does NOT exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Moroccan *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in North Morocco Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Fez Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Southern Morocco Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Central Morocco Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Sus Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Tafilalt Area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Owns core province(s): Volubilis (343) and Merrakec (344) ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns core province: Sus (348) *** Owns core province: Tafilalt (346) * Effect(s): ** Merrakec (344) will become the Capital ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on area(s): Tafilalt, Sus, Central Morocco, Gharb, Southern Morocco, and North Morocco ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the country doesn't have the Celestial Empire government reform then: *** Government changes to Monarchy *** Gain Autocracy government reform ** Moroccan becomes the Primary Culture ** Can embrace Moroccan Traditions and Ideas Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Mauri Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +25.0% Looting Speed ** +10.0% Movement Speed * Ambition: ** -10.0% Land Maintenance Modifier * Ideas: ** Equites Mauri *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability *** +30.0% Cavalry to Infantry Ratio ** With and Against the Romans *** -1.0% Yearly Army Tradition Decay ** Rounding up Mauri Tribes *** +10.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** Land of Heretics and Heathens *** +20.0% Rebel Support Efficiency *** +20.0% Religious Unity ** Legacy of Mauri Revolts *** -10.0% Mercenary Cost ** Utilize Roman Technology *** -7.5% Technology Cost ** Integrate Beyond our Borders *** +1 Diplomatic Relations Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Maghrebi countries Category:Berber countries Category:Hellenic (Religion) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank)